Песок и пылесосы
by Just War
Summary: Перевод. Оригинальное название: Sand and Vacuum Cleaners Автор: Cyndi Песок попал внутрь Оптимуса Прайма и грозит нарушить работу его механизмов. Сможет ли Микаэла помочь лидеру автоботов?


Название: Пески и пылесосы  
Автор:Cyndi

.net/u/4636/Cyndi  
Оригинал: **Sand and Vacuum Cleaners**

.net/s/3844114/1/Sand_and_Vacuum_Cleaners  
Пейринг: Микаэла/ОП  
Рейтинг: R  
Вселенная: Movie 2008  
Перевод: Just War  
Вычитка: Firrior  
Author's note: This was too funny an idea to pass up. I was dared to do it!  
Разрешение на перевод и публикацию получено.

Оптимус поклялся, что больше никогда в жизни не будет сражаться на пляже. Никогда!  
Влажность он вполне мог пережить. Немного соленой воды не нанесло бы большого вреда его системам. Но вот когда Старскрим впечатал его, мокрого от воды, в песок – это было очень нехорошо. Песок прилип ко всему. Он чувствовал шершавые крупинки на нейроцепях, песок скрипел в суставах и набился в воздухозаборники, затруднив циркуляцию воздуха.  
Старскрим воспользовался моментом и сбежал. Каков бы ни был повод для боя, на данный момент он потерял для Оптимуса всякое значение.  
Оптимус трансформировался. Лучше бы он этого не делал. Дорога до города показалась ему ослепляющей, раскаленной добела агонией. Он вкатился на заброшенный склад, тот самый, на котором отец Микаэлы когда-то разбирал краденые автомобили. Автоботам он подходил идеально – он был достаточно большим, в нем осталась много авторемонтного оборудования, да и соседи давно привыкли к тому, что тут парковалась куча машин.  
Джаз, Айронхайд, Бамблби и Сэм еще не вернулись. Они отправились в погоню за Старскримом и Оптимус доверился благоразумию своих подчиненных. Он на минуту задержался перед складом, наблюдая как Микаэла демонстрировала Ратчету свои ноу-хау в области переборки старых движков. Неудивительно, что Сэм так полюбил ее – она была храброй, умной и сильной девушкой.  
– Была бы у меня такая медсестра на Кибертроне, – сказал Ратчет, наклоняясь, чтобы посмотреть на результат ее работы.  
Микаэла засмеялась  
– Я не боюсь испачкать руки.  
Пока Оптимус ехал, песок высох. Оптимус начал трансформироваться и ощущения, испытанные во время этой трансформации, он не забудет никогда. Его конечности как будто шлифовали наждаком. Все сенсоры в корпусе просто кричали. Он трансформировался медленно, понемногу. Одна рука, потом нога, шаг за шагом, как спарклинг, который только учится трансформироваться. Асфальт под ним был усыпан песком. В воздухозаборниках он спекся в плотный комок, и вентиляция корпуса из-за этого прекратилась. Вода могла испариться, песок – нет.  
Это было просто невыносимо. Завершив трансформацию в робоформу, Оптимус упал и отключился.  
.o  
Микаэла не обратила особого внимания на появившийся снаружи грузовик. Бывало, Оптимус хотел немного охладиться перед тем, как заехать внутрь. Она снова занялась покрытым грязью двигателем. Ее пальцы стали черными от смазки. Ратчет, нависавший над плечом, ее нисколько не смущал. Он стал ей почти как родственник, дядя, которого у нее никогда не было.  
– Боюсь только, что разбирать кого-нибудь из вас, парни, я бы не смогла, – сказала она, вытирая руки тряпкой.  
Рот желтого меха дернулся от удивления.  
– Но в экстренных ситуациях твое участие могло бы оказаться очень полезным. Нет ничего хуже, чем просить о помощи кого-то, кто не может отличить топливный шланг от выхлопной трубы.  
Микаэла согласно кивнула. Она услышала клацающие звуки трансформации и выглянула наружу. Ей всегда нравилось смотреть, как эти парни меняют форму.  
С Оптимусом было что-то не так. Лидер автоботов трансформировался медленно, разворачивая конечности по одной. При этом его корпус издавал какие-то странные скрипящие звуки. Он встал во весь рост. Потом схватился за горло, скорчившись от боли и свалился на землю с грохотом, от которого задрожали стены склада.  
Ратчет вскочил.  
– Оптимус!  
Микаэла была уверена, что видела как оптика Оптимуса закатилась – или, по крайней мере, с ней произошло что-то похожее.  
– Что с ним? Он в порядке?  
– Не знаю.  
Медик выскочил наружу и перевернул Оптимуса на спину. Его глаза загорелись красным светом, сканируя лидера. Затем, сузив глаза, он поднял руку Оптимуса за запястье и встряхнул. Под красно-голубыми пластинами зашелестел песок.  
– Ну здорово! Песок! Хуже некуда! – Ратчет неделикатно бросил руку Оптимуса. Микаэла пришла в ужас. Ратчет заметил это и сморгнул.  
– Он отключен… без сознания. Он ничего не чувствует. И ему еще повезло, потому что я сейчас буду снимать с него все пластины и отчищать от песка.  
– Звучит довольно неприятно, – сказала Микаэла, бросив на него косой взгляд.  
– И утомительно. Я бы попробовал вытрясти песок, но… Ратчет подтолкнул одну руку под плечи Оптимуса, другую – под колени. Он поднял своего командира на руки, будто жених невесту и, проковыляв внутрь склада, положил на середину помещения. Пол вокруг его корпуса усеялся песчинками. – …боюсь, он может забиться еще глубже. Вот это будет уже непоправимо.  
Как странно было видеть Оптимуса побежденным крохотными кварцевыми зернышками. В его голубой оптике периодически вспыхивали огоньки, как на системном блоке, когда компьютер в спящем режиме. Он выглядел таким беззащитным. Он не должен вот так лежать здесь. Это неправильно.  
Микаэла потрясла головой и отвернулась, запустив руку в волосы. На глаза ей попался потемневший, запыленный предмет, наполовину закрытый голубым брезентом. Это было то, о чем она думала? Она поспешила сдернуть брезент. Да!  
– Ратчет! Подожди!  
Ратчет замер , наполовину трансформировав руку в медицинский инструмент.  
– Что?  
Микаэла подобрала рифленый шланг.  
– Думаю, есть более безопасный способ. Я могу почистить его пылесосом.  
– Дай взглянуть.  
Она принесла агрегат и поставила его рядом с Оптимусом. По сравнению с ним, шланг пылесоса выглядел не больше, чем соломинка.  
– Это Вак-энд-Блоу, для машин. Вообще-то он предназначен для чистки салона … но я думаю, для Оптимуса тоже подойдет.  
– Конечно. На Кибертроне у меня был вакуумный отсос, – Он нахмурился. – К сожалению, он сломался при приземлении. Мы можем использовать твой механизм вместо него. Давай начнем.  
Микаэла торопливо сунула вилку пылесоса в розетку. Она постаралась не замечать мурашки, побежавшие по спине. Некогда робеть.  
_"Просто думай, что это грузовик"_, сказала она себе, включая пылесос…. _"Он просто грузовик. Который может превращаться в движущегося, говорящего, чувствующего робота."_  
– С чего мне начать – Микаэла пыталась перекричать рев мотора.  
Ратчет выхватил у нее пылесос. Он всунул шланг в рот Оптимуса и стал водить им вперед-назад. Внутри пыльного шланга застучали песчинки. Микаэла поморщилась.  
Оптимус снова начал «дышать». Где-то внутри его корпуса зашелестели ожившие вентиляторы.  
– Воздухозаборники прочищены, – сказал Ратчет. Затем он довольно неаккуратно посадил Оптимуса и хорошенько его потряс. С его спины посыпалось невероятное количество песка. Однако это грубое действие не привело бессознательного меха в чувство.  
Микаэла отвела взгляд.  
– Ратчет! Ты делаешь ему больно…  
Ратчет взглянул на нее:  
– Я говорил тебе, он без сознания. Ему сейчас не больно, но я уверен, что снова станет больно, если он опять где-нибудь извозится в песке . – Он протянул ей пылесос. – Там еще остался песок. Давай, я приподниму его, а ты отсосешь. Надеюсь, ты не брезглива?  
– Нет.  
– Хорошо.  
Первым делом Ратчет отвел левую ногу Оптимуса в сторону. Он поднял Микаэлу с пола и посадил ее ему на живот.  
– Начинай чистить с тазовых сочленений. Оптимус неплохо постарался - забил песком себе всю корму.  
Микаэла проглотила свое смущение. Чтобы добраться до суставов, ей пришлось встать на промежность Оптимуса. Она мысленно укорила себя за стеснительность. Они не были людьми, так что в этом месте не должно было быть ничего такого. И они сами явно не стеснялись людей, ползающих у них между ног.  
Для полного счастья ей не хватало только смешка Ратчета:  
– Мне всегда казалось забавным, что люди так стесняются своих тел и, тем не менее, позволяют записывать проведение сексуальных актов с их участием.  
– А что, автоботы не смотрят порнуху? – спросила Микаэла, пробираясь вокруг паховой пластины Оптимуса. Она присоединила наконечник к шлангу пылесоса и начала работать над забитым песком суставом.  
Ратчет пожал плечами.  
– Она не нужна. Насколько я знаю, люди используют порнографию для того, чтобы тайно сбрасывать сексуальную энергию. Мы… не так стеснительны в отношении наших корпусов и желаний.  
– Спасибо за информацию, – пробормотала Микаэла.  
– Тебя это оскорбило?  
– Ну… просто это было неожиданно.  
Ратчет поднял оптику к небу и пожал плечами.  
Обсуждать секс с механическим существом… что может быть более странным? В довершение ко всему Ратчет мог «обонять» химические изменения в ее организме. Неделю назад она поприветствовала его, а он небережно повернулся к Сэму и сказал:  
– У нее высокий уровень эстрогенов. Спарься с ней сейчас и потомство гарантировано.  
_"Было так неудобно."_  
Ратчет сел, положив Оптимуса поперек своих колен так, что стали видны все его внутренности. Песок забил все тонкие суставы, благодаря которым он мог двигаться, сгибаться и поворачиваться. Неудивительно, что его тогда так скрутило от боли. Микаэла забыла о своем стеснении и, встав на колени, начала пылесосить механизмы, располагавшиеся около топливных магистралей его двигателя.  
– С возвращением – сказал Ратчет  
Оптимус поднял руку и приложил ко лбу.  
– Как долго- -  
– Двадцать минут. Не шевелись. Микаэла еще не закончила. Поблагодари ее за идею. Иначе я бы всю ночь разбирал тебя на части.  
Оптимус поднял голову, чтобы взглянуть на Микаэлу. Она предположила, что он ей улыбнулся – его глаза немного прищурились, ротовые платины наклонились, их уголки поднялись вверх.  
– Микаэла, я у тебя в долгу.  
Микаэла отбросила с лица прядь темных волос.  
– Не стоит.  
Она протолкнула шланг пылесоса между двумя трубами, и автобот дернулся всем корпусом.  
– Ох! Тебе больно?  
Ратчет засмеялся. Он приставил руку ко рту, как будто выбалтывая секрет, и сказал:  
– Трубы у Оптимуса очень чувствительны к щекотке.  
– Ратчет! – с досадой прорычал Оптимус.  
Микаэла чуть не подпрыгнула, хотя восклицание было адресовано не ей. Она начала пылесосить с другой стороны двигателя, держа шланг потверже. Оптимус все равно передергивался. Он даже издал смешок один раз. У него был мягкий, приятный смех.  
– Прости … я стараюсь закончить побыстрее.  
– Все--- все в порядке. – сказал он. Он поспешно ретировался с колен Ратчета и лег на пол, сцепив руки за головой. Лобовые стекла на его груди разошлись, открывая механизмы, расположенные под ними. Песок был даже там.  
– Ратчет, не мог бы ты освободить резервуар. Пылесос уже почти не сосет.  
Ратчет высыпал на пол приличную кучу песка. Он постучал по цилиндру, закрыл его и вставил обратно. Микаэла поблагодарила медика и поменяла наконечник пылесоса на щетку. С пылесосом на спине под панели ей было не подлезть. Она сняла его и поставила поперек светящегося углубления в середине груди Оптимуса. Избавившись от дополнительного веса, она теперь свободно могла забираться под панели.  
Оптимус издал странный звук и начал переговариваться с Ратчетом на их родном щелкающем языке. Ротовые пластины Ратчета сложились в механическую гримасу. Он сказал что-то, отчего Оптимус с лязгом захлопнул рот.  
«_Должно быть, о чем-то спорят_», подумала Микаэла. Она встала на колени и начала собирать песок везде, куда могла дотянуться щеткой пылесоса. Оптимус шевельнулся под ее ногами. Микаэла поморщилась, «я делаю ему больно».  
– Я лучше выйду, и подожду остальных снаружи. Оптимус, все будет нормально? – Взгляд Ратчета был странным и озорным, как будто он только что сказал шутку, смысл которой был известен только ему.  
– Да, – ответил Оптимус напряженным голосом. Его воздухозаборники работали на полную мощность.  
Микаэла слышала, как шаги Ратчета пропали за тяжелой вращающейся дверью. Вздохнув, она поползла за пылесосом, пытаясь дотянуться до поверхностей под остальными грудными пластинами. Должно быть, это было еще более болезненно – Оптимус хрипел и напрягался. Она реагировала почти автоматическими «Извини». Оптимус уперся одной рукой в стену за головой. Он начал дрожать.  
– Хватит, я причиняю тебе боль.  
– Нет! - ответил он - если остановишься … и начнешь снова … будет только хуже  
В его голосе звучало что-то, похожее на отчаяние. Он снова опустил голову на пол, прежде чем она смогла что-то ответить.  
Волоски на руках Микаэлы поднялись. Ну да, конечно, вокруг шланга пылесоса набралось прилично статики. Она сдвинула пылесос назад и тело Оптимуса внезапно содрогнулось и застыло под ней. Это произошло так быстро, что Микаэла упала на колени. Статическое электричество покалывало ее пальцы и несколько прядок волос поднялись. Ощутив быстро нарастающий жар, она вскочила на ноги.  
_"Боже мой! Я что-то сломала у него в груди?"_  
– Оптимус? она бросила быстрый взгляд на его лицо … и увидела только, что оно прикрыто рукой. Оптимус начал расслабляться, из воздухозаборников пошел поток горячего воздуха. Микаэла позвала снова, «Оптимус?»

.o  
Он вернулся в онлайн, распростертый на коленях Ратчета. Само по себе это было не так плохо … но что там шевелилось на его животе? Он потер лоб и взглянул на Ратчета.  
– С возвращением, – сказал офицер медслужбы.  
– Как долго- -  
– Двадцать минут. Не шевелись. Микаэла еще не закончила. Поблагодари ее за идею. Иначе я бы всю ночь разбирал тебя на части.  
Сообразительность Микаэлы снова сослужила им хорошую службу. Он приподнял голову и благодарно улыбнулся.  
– Я у тебя в долгу, Микаэла.  
– Не стоит.  
Затем она всунула шланг между его топливных магистралей и по его животу пробежала судорога. Он едва удержался от смешка. Щекотно!  
Его внезапное движение напугало девушку. Она вытащила шланг и посмотрела на него, приоткрыв рот.  
– Ох! Тебе больно?  
Конечно, Ратчет тут же с удовольствием выдал его секрет. Оптимус готов был побить его.  
– Ратчет!  
Микаэла чуть не подпрыгнула. К ее чести, она справилась с этим и продолжила работу, стараясь не причинять ему неудобств. Но он, все же, не смог удержаться от смешка, когда щекотка стала невыносимой.  
– Прости … я стараюсь закончить побыстрее.  
– Все - он дернулся, когда она вытащила шланг-- все в порядке.  
Нога Ратчета самым неприятным образом втыкалась ему в спину. Оптимус поспешно ретировался с его колен. Песок все еще оставался на чувствительных деталях внутри его грудной клетки. Его передернуло; и он лег на спину, заложив руки за голову, чтобы его грудные панели разошлись. Микаэла обнаружила, что там для нее еще полно работы. Она подняла глаза к небу и улыбнулась. Праймус, просто копия Ратчета, только в женском обличии!  
Микаэла попросила Ратчета высыпать песок из резервуара пылесоса. Он выполнил ее просьбу и вставил накопитель обратно.  
Оптимус наблюдал, как девушка пытается добраться до механизмов под его грудными пластинами, держа пылесос за плечом, как рюкзак. У нее не получалась и тогда она сняла пылесос со спины и поставила его прямиком на камеру Искры.  
Внезапно все цепи в корпусе Оптимуса наполнились электричеством. Вибрирующая штука, покоящаяся на самой интимной области, поглотила все его ощущения. Он быстро повернул голову, нашел взглядом Ратчета и сказал по-кибертронски,  
– Она… мою… что мне делать?  
На лице Ратчета появилась гримаса:  
_– Люди, похоже, не любят, когда в разговоре упоминается секс._  
Оптимус подавил стон и почувствовал, что его лицо разогревается от возбуждения. Если он сейчас скажет что-нибудь об этом Микаэле, он ее только смутит, а пылесос стоял таким образом, что большие пальцы Оптимуса не могли его ухватить.  
_– Что мне делать, Ратчет?_  
Медик ухмыльнулся,  
_– Расслабься и веди себя тихо.  
– РАТЧЕТ!  
– Получай удовольствие, Оптимус. Я оставлю вас наедине. _  
Ратчета, похоже, происходящее жутко забавляло. Его оптика была полна озорного задора. Он снова перешел на английский.  
– Я лучше выйду, и подожду остальных снаружи. Оптимус, все будет нормально?  
– Да, – Оптимус почти простонал это слово. Он втягивал воздух через воздухозаборники в попытке оставаться спокойным. Щетка Микаэлы присасывалась к довольно чувствительным пучкам нейропроводки, что только усиливало его безмолвные мучения. Приятное покалывание в груди сигнализировало о том, что там начинает накапливаться заряд для перезагрузки. Если раньше он желал, чтобы она остановилась, то сейчас мысленно молил о том, чтобы она этого не сделала.  
– Прости, – говорила она каждый раз, когда он выгибался навстречу вибрации.  
Оптимус уперся рукой в стену над головой. Это помогало ему не стонать и сдерживать желание податься грудью навстречу источнику удовольствия. Внутри него все стало разгораться и он задрожал, чувствуя приближение разрядки.  
Нахмурившись, Микаэла выпрямилась.  
– Хватит, я причиняю тебе боль.  
О, Праймус, нет… если она сейчас остановится, то все кончится тем, что Оптимус сам доведет себя до перезагрузки прямо на ее глазах. Он бы не возражал, но в человеческой культуре не поощрялась открытая сексуальность. Живя среди людей, они должны уважать их обычаи. А, судя по тому, что он услышал в доме Сэма, любая сексуальная активность, особенно мастурбация, должна быть скрыта от людских глаз.  
– Нет! – воскликнул он, его голос был выше, чем обычно. Он поднял голову, посмотрел на нее и постарался произнести как можно спокойнее.  
– Пожалуйста, не останавливайся. если остановишься – он проглотил стон – и начнешь снова … будет только хуже .  
Девушка наклонила голову и подняла бровь. Прежде чем она смогла что-нибудь сказать, он снова опустил голову на пол и отключил вокалайзер. По крайней мере, теперь он мог беззвучно стонать. Оптимус закрыл лицо рукой в ожидании неизбежного финала.  
Микаэла переставила пылесос обратно, и его вибрация снова стала проникать в камеру Искры, ощущаясь даже сильнее, чем прежде. Потом она пододвинула его еще раз, и агрегат расположился прямиком на незащищенной сенсорной цепи.  
Волны перезагрузки с потрескиванием затопили корпус Оптимуса. Он напрягся и беззвучно закричал в руку, кулак другой руки вжался в стену так, что по ней пошли трещины. Статика заволокла его оптику и зашумела в аудиосенсорах. О, это были самые блаженные полминуты за то время, что он был на Земле.  
Кто-то позвал его по имени, выводя из любовного тумана. Он включил вокалайзер, поднял дрожащую голову и посмотрел на девушку.  
Микаэла выключила пылесос.  
– Я сказала – с тобой все в порядке? Тебе было больно?  
Она явно и понятия не имела о том, что только что довела его до великолепного оргазма. Решив сохранить все в тайне, он ответил:  
– Ты … задевала очень чувствительные места, – фактически, это не было ложью. – Со мной все в порядке, Микаэла. Спасибо. Я чувствую себя намного лучше.  
Он предложил ей руку и помог спуститься на землю. Она потащила пылесос за собой, выдергивая шнур из розетки.  
– Нет проблем, – Микаэла облегченно улыбалась, поняв, что не навредила ему. – Надеюсь, я вычистила весь песок. Не переживу, если ты начнешь хромать из-за того, что я что-то пропустила.  
Оптимус, не теряя времени, проверил каждый сустав. Затем просканировал поверхности на предмет наличия чужеродных материалов. Когда его команда вкатилась внутрь, он улыбался.  
– Все будет в порядке.  
.o  
Несколько часов спустя, Оптимус проснулся посреди перезарядки, разбуженный голосом Ратчета.  
– Айронхайд, ты просто обязан попробовать одну новую игрушку…


End file.
